DYXX-TV
DYXX-TV, channel 6, is a VHF television station of Philippine television network GMA Network. It is owned by Asian-Pacific Broadcasting Company under the operations of the same network. Its studios are located at the GMA Compound, Phase 5, Alta Tierra Village, MacArthur Drive, Barangay Quintin Salas, Jaro, Iloilo City, Iloilo Province, Western Visayas (Region IX) while its transmitters are located at Piña-Tamborong-Alaguisoc Road, Jordan, Guimaras Province, Western Visayas (Region IX)with the power of 30,000 watts and with effective radiating power of 72,000 watts. It covers the entire Western Visayas (Region 6), Romblon and parts of Cebu. DYXX-TV 6 History * 1967 - DYXX-TV Channel 6 was launched by the Associated Broadcasting Corporation (now TV5 Network, Inc.) until Marcos declared Martial Law in 1972. * 1974 - DYXX-TV Channel 6 was reopened and became an affiliate station of Republic Broadcasting System under Asian-Pacific Broadcasting Company. At the same time, the station's own variation of GMA Radio-Television Arts ident aside from sporting a light blue square logo with the network name in white, also had a circle 7 logo in use, in its final years the blue circle 7 logo used was similar to those used by the ABC in some United States cities. * February 1987 - DYXX-TV started its first local newscast "Banat" as a local version of "GMA Balita" from the national GMA 7. * January 1988 - The station launched its first live coverage of Dinagyang Festival in Freedom Grandstand, Iloilo City. * April 30, 1992 - DYXX-TV officially introduced the Rainbow Satellite Network which commences its satellite broadcast from the flagship station in Manila to viewers in the Western Visayas, following the network's utilizes a new logo to correspond with the rebranding and a satellite-beaming rainbow in a multicolored striped based on the traditional scheme of red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo and violet, with GMA in a metallic form uses a San Serif Century Gothic Extra Bold and analogous gloominess of Indigo as its fonts in the letters. * May 16, 1996 - RBS formally changed its corporate name to GMA Network Incorporated, with GMA now standing for Global Media Arts. * December 1998 - GMA Channel 6 increased its transmitting power to 10,000 watts, and later upgraded their studio facilities & equipment and increased power to 30,000 watts with a new tower in Jordan, Guimaras in July 1999. * October 1999 - The station launched its local news program "Ratsada" and variety show "Bongga!". * November 2001 - "Bongga!" won the Best Regional Variety Show award at KBP Golden Dove Awards. * September 2005 - GMA Iloilo drew a record crowd of 60,000 at the Iloilo Sports Complex during the first Grand Kapuso Fans Day in Iloilo. Noontime shows "Bongga!" and "Eat Bulaga!" were aired live from the venue. * January 2006 - "Ratsada" and "Bongga!" were re-launched and were taken under the wing of GMA News and Public Affairs and GMA Entertainment TV group respectively. * October 2007 - The new studio along GMA Broadcast Complex in MacArthur Road, Jaro, Iloilo City was opened and TV 13 Bacolod was relaunch as its repeater station with a power of 500 watts in Sipalay and Bacolod. * February 2008 - "Istayl Naton" (Our Style), a new show by GMA Entertainment TV Group in Western Visayas is launched. * October 2009 - GMA Iloilo celebrated its 10th year in the business with an outreach program and a big concert at SM City Iloilo Carpark. Rhian Ramos, Glaiza de Castro and Akihiro Sato were the Kapuso celebrities who attended the said events. * October 2010 - GMA News & Public Affairs Iloilo launched Ilonggo Isyu Subong, a one-hour public affairs show about the topics and issues around Iloilo City. * September 19, 2011 - GMA Entertainment Television in Iloilo launched Araguy ("It hurts you know"), a new show which features Ilonggo and canned funny videos hosted by Papa Prince, Papa Jim and Papa Sang of Talk to Papa on 93.5 Ayos! (now Barangay FM 93.5). * November 10, 2014 - GMA News & Public Affairs Iloilo relaunched Ratsada as "24 Oras Western Visayas". * July 20, 2015 - GMA News & Public Affairs Iloilo relaunched 24 Oras Western Visayas again as "Ratsada 24 Oras". * November 13, 2015 - GMA Network decided to cancel airing Ratsada 24 Oras following the retrenchment of 20 employees from the news department as part of the strategic streamlining undertaken by the network. The station is now downgraded as a relay (satellite-selling) station. * August 27, 2018 - GMA Iloilo reupgraded as originating station with the launching of regional newscast One Western Visayas following the newly-launch of the network's regional TV division. GMA TV-6 Iloilo currently airing programs *''One Western Visayas'' *''The Word of God Network'' *''Dinagyang Festival (annually, every 4th Sunday of January)'' *''Siete Palabras (live from the Jaro Cathedral, annually, every Good Friday)'' GMA TV-6 Iloilo previously aired programs *''Bongga!'' *''Tok! Tok! Tok! Kwarta Pasok!'' *''Saksi sa Western Visayas'' *''Banat'' *''Bantay'' *''300 Seconds'' *''Kape at Balita'' *''The Ilonggo Agenda (special programing for 2010 elections)'' *''Ratsada'' *''Araguy'' *''Istayl Naton'' *''Ilonggo Isyu Subong'' *''Let's Fiesta'' *''Visita Iglesia'' *''Arangkada'' *''24 Oras Western Visayas'' *''Ratsada 24 Oras'' Rebroadcasters Since the return of GMA Iloilo as an originating station last August 27, 2018, the operations of GMA Bacolod (TV-13/30 Bacolod and TV-10 Sipalay) was absorbed by GMA Iloilo which led to simulcast One Western Visayas and other regional interstitial, as well as some of the editorial and reportorial staff are employed by the latter. GMA Bacolod was previously an originating station from 2010 to 2015, with its former program Isyu Subong Negrense. See also *''List of GMA Network stations'' *''List of television and radio stations in Iloilo City'' *''DYMK-FM'' *''DYSI-AM'' References #''^ Burgos, Nestor P., Jr. (2015-11-16). "GMA 7 scraps Iloilo City news program, lays off 20 staff". Philippine Daily Inquirer.'' #''^ "GMA Regional TV pioneers unified Hiligaynon newscast with One Western Visayas". GMA Network. August 24, 2018. Retrieved August 24, 2018.'' Category:Television stations in Iloilo City Category:GMA Network stations Category:Television channels and stations established in 1967